


People Out of Time Club

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Yes they are family now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kora is very nervous about returning to Earth in a new timeline, but she soon discovers there's at least one person who understands her
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	People Out of Time Club

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea that was longer than a drabble and anyway I'm just super soft for Kora & Sousa being friends/family. This may turn into a series if I have more ideas so you know, let me know if you have any. Haha.

Kora stared at the people rushing forward to greet them. They had just returned to Earth after saving it from the Chronicoms. It was a time to celebrate.

Maybe.   
  


Kora felt very uneasy around everyone. Sure, she had just saved Daisy and them. But she had also kind of tried to get some of them killed. Coulson and May seemed fine with her, but she was afraid the others would hold a grudge.

At least right now they were so focused on Daisy that they weren’t bothering with her. They all crowded around Daisy, hugging and celebrating with her. It was almost like a family. Lucky Daisy.

Kora suddenly felt very tired. She went and sat on the nearest thing that looked like it would hold her, afraid her legs were going to give out. May broke off from the main group and came towards her.

“Are you hungry? Just tired?”

“I’m not sure what I am,” Kora said with a small shrug.

“Well, why don’t we get you food and a bunk, and then you can just figure it out from there.”

Kora just nodded and followed May. Even though she had been here before, the Lighthouse still seemed like a labyrinth, and Kora wasn’t sure she would be able to find her way around again.

It turned out that Kora was famished, and she eagerly ate all the food May had grabbed for her before crashing on the bunk. 

When she woke up sometime later, she had no idea what time it was, but she knew she needed a toilet, a toothbrush, and some food, in that order. The toothbrush was easily solved as someone (probably May) had left a small bag of toiletries on a chair. Luckily Kora remembered where the toilets were as well. After taking care of those two things, she retraced her steps to the eating area.

Kora walked in, ready to find something to eat, but she found that someone had beat her to the food. Agent Sousa was there, rifling through some cupboards. He turned as she walked in and smiled.

“Kora, right? Daniel Sousa.” He held out a hand for her to shake.

“Yeah, I know who you are,” Kora said, shaking his hand. 

“Oh?”

“I got a crash course in the timestream, remember? I know about your past. And future. Well, potential futures. In fact, I probably know more about you than Daisy does.”

“Interesting.” He turned back to the cupboard. “Speaking of Daisy, I was just looking for some food for her.”

“Wow, staying over already?”

He flushed. “No, it’s not like that.”

“It’s ok,” Kora said with a small laugh. “I’m sure you’re super respectful and stuff. By the way, what time is it?”

“10 am.”

“No wonder I’m so hungry. Mind if I rummage with you?”

Sousa stepped to the side. “Be my guest.”

Kora looked through the boxes. “Not a lot to choose from here.”

“Looks like your standard long-term storage foods.”

“Looks like they taste like it too.” Kora took a box of crackers down. “I guess this will do.”

“We should probably talk to someone about getting better food choices,” Sousa said, still digging around.

“I’m sure Daisy will be happy with whatever you bring her,” Kora teased.

Sousa paused. “So you saw a lot of different futures?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“Well, I didn’t see most of it myself, but I saw some and heard about others. I don’t really think it’s a good idea to tell you about any of them though. As it is, I’m going to be spending half my time looking over my shoulder and wondering what particular future I am making. I don’t want to do that to you too.”

He thought about this for a moment. “Yes, you’re probably right. The less I know the better.”

Kora watched him reading boxes for a bit before speaking again. “You took that surprisingly well.”

“Do I not usually?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

Kora laughed. “I wouldn’t really know to be honest. I didn’t get that much detail. And Nathaniel wasn’t that interested in you anyway. He said you were ‘unimportant to the big picture’ or something like that.”

Sousa looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure what to make of that.”

“He probably meant you would never go along with his plans for ‘anarchy’...not like some of us…” Kora looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Sousa eyed her evenly. “I may not know everything that happened, but from what I was told you were manipulated and used by a bad man who took advantage of finding you in a vulnerable state.”

Kora looked up at him and seeing the sincerity his face made her believe everything he said. “I’m starting to see why Daisy likes you so much.”

“Hmmm…” He reached up and grabbed a box. “Well, it was nice to officially meet you Kora. Feel free to come by and chat. I have a feeling we’re experiencing a lot of similar emotions right now.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course. It might be nice to talk to someone else who understands what it’s like to be so out of place.” He turned around “Besides,” he added, “us ‘people out of time’ have to stick together.”

“Yeah.” Kora watched him walk to the door. “Hey Sousa!”

Sousa turned around to face her.

“I think that you two were really happy together more often than not.”

“Malick told you that?”

“Well, I may have asked.” Kora shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a sap for a good love story.”

Sousa smiled. “Well, let’s hope we got one of the ‘more often’ timelines. Thank you Kora.”

Watching him leave the room, Kora knew things may still be weird and awkward, but she also felt a little better. It seemed like she’d have at least one friend here. That would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me all prompts/ideas on here or tumblr @ellsey


End file.
